Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller
Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller are the two older sisters (and only known siblings) of Kim Possible's archrival, Bonnie Rockwaller. They were first alluded to in the episode Hidden Talent but made their first (and only) physical appearance in Bonding. Appearances ''Physical Appearance They both look enough like each other and Bonnie where you can tell that their sisters, but there are some differences between the way they look: *1.) Connie and Lonnie are both noticeably taller than Bonnie. *2.) While Connie has brown hair like Bonnie does, Connie's hair is a noticeably lighter shade and is also much wavier/curlier. *3.) Connie has a noticeably paler skin tone than Lonnie and Bonnie, the former of whom also has the darkest tan of the three. *4.) Lonnie, who's considered to be the most beautiful of the Rockwaller-sisters, is the only one of the three to have blonde hair instead of brown hair (though it's unknown if Lonnie's a natural blonde or if she's a bottle-blonde). *5.) Lonnie has the same eye color as Bonnie (a bluish-green) while Connie's eyes as a more definite shade of blue (with no greenish-tint). *6.) Lonnie has a beauty mark on her face, just above the right side of her mouth. Another way to tell Connie and Lonnie apart is the way they dress themselves: * Connie dresses in a very conservative and sophisticated way (wearing a loose turtleneck, loose and comfortable dress pants, and sensible running shoes). * Lonnie dresses in a much flashier and more provocative style (wearing a low-cut tube top, a short miniskirt and high-heeled knee-high go-go boots). Episodes ''Hidden Talent Connie and Lonnie were alluded to by Bonnie when she was signing up for the Middleton High School talent show. Bonnie was very confident that she'd win the competition, because her "older sibs" (presumably Connie and Lonnie) had won the competition multiple years in a row when they were students at the school, and that she didn't intend on breaking the "Rockwaller family tradition." *Bonnie did a ballet routine for the show, and was actually shown to be a very talented ballet dancer, but ends up losing the competition to Ron Stoppable. Kim, who had also been competing, was happy that Bonnie didn't win, but was also happy for Ron as well. ''Bonding'' Connie and Lonnie make their only physical appearance in the entire series in this episode. They're shown when they walk into Bonnie's room just before she and Kim leave for a mission against Professor Dementor---Kim and Bonnie were bonded together at the hip, so Bonnie had to go on the mission with Kim. It's during this meeting with Connie and Lonnie that Kim realizes that Bonnie has kind of a rough home life and is shown to feel kind of sorry when she sees how mean her sisters are to her. At the end, Kim and Bonnie apologize to each other and Kim admits that she now has a better understanding of why Bonnie's so mean to people. Personality Connie and Lonnie aren't necessarily evil---they're basically just meaner, snobbier versions of Bonnie. The two enjoy being critical of Bonnie by making fun of her and being rude to her, such as saying things like, "Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got the rest." It's strongly implied that Connie and Lonnie's mistreatment of Bonnie is probably the biggest factor in Bonnie's turnout as a mean person. Also, Connie and Lonnie aren't just mean and rude to Bonnie, but other people as well, such as Kim when she tried introducing herself to them and when Kim tried correcting them on her name. Abilities Little is actually known about Connie and Lonnie's abilities, aside from Connie being the most intelligent of the three sisters. But as mentioned above in Hidden Talent, Connie and Lonnie have some kind of talent and/or skills, as they had won their school talent show multiple years in a row when they were students at Middleton High. In Bonding, it's shown that Lonnie's not as smart as she might try to pull off, because when she and Connie corrected Bonnie on Cincinnati not being a country (it's a city in Ohio), she incorrectly called France a city (it's a country in Europe). Relationships ''Parents'' It's unknown what kind of relationship Connie and Lonnie have with their parents, as their dad's never seen or mentioned and their mom's only seen once in person (and she was shown to be a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie and probably to Connie and Lonnie as well). It's possible the sisters may have inherited their mean, stuck-up personalities from their father as their mother was shown to be kind, caring and cheerful, or at least Connie and Lonnie might have as Bonnie's not as vicious as them. Also, assuming that Lonnie's a natural blonde, that means either their dad also has blonde hair or he and Mrs. Rockwaller both carry a gene for blonde hair (since blonde hair is recessive to brown hair), since both of Lonnie's sisters and their mom all have brown hair. ''Siblings'' Connie and Lonnie are obviously closer to each other than they are to Bonnie. From the way they interact with each other---moving and speaking in sync, leaning against one another while laughing, finishing each other's sentences---indicates that they might be twins (fraternal twins as they don't look enough alike to be identical twins). It's unknown if Connie and Lonnie hang out with each other all the time, as they were only seen once together in person. The two look down on Bonnie and, as mentioned above, greatly enjoy being mean to their sister. It's possible that the Rockwaller sisters may have other siblings, due to what Bonnie said in Hidden Talent, but this is unknown. ''Kim Possible As mentioned above, Connie and Lonnie aren't just mean and rude to their sister, but to others as well, like Kim, shown when she tried introducing herself to them in ''Bonding. Near the end of the episode, after Kim and Bonnie had apologized to each other, Kim admitted that she has a better understanding of why Bonnie acts the way she does. Trivia *It's unknown if Connie, Lonnie and Bonnie have any other siblings outside of each other, such having more sisters or having any brothers. *It's never stated if Connie and Lonnie are twins, but if not, they're at least very close in age (probably only a year or two apart at the most). Also, it's unknown how much older than Bonnie they are--Bonnie says they're "way older," but considering she and Bonnie were probably 16 or so in Bonding, and Connie and Lonnie (who're stated to be done with high school at that point), and they actually don't appear to be that much older than Bonnie (at least not as much as she implied), Connie and Lonnie are probably in their late teens (like 18 or 19) or early twenties (like 20 to 22). Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Siblings Category:Snobs Category:Bullies Category:Minor Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rude villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Femme Fatale Category:Jerks Category:Faux Affably Evil